The present disclosure herein relates to organic light-emitting devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to organic light-emitting devices including an auxiliary electrode and methods of manufacturing the same.
Recently, the demand for a top emission organic light-emitting device has increased as the resolution of monitors or televisions is increased. The reason for this is that, with respect to bottom emission, since an aperture ratio is decreased due to an area occupied by a driving thin film transistor (TFT), brightness may be reduced and an actual light-emitting area per each unit pixel may be reduced as the resolution increases. Accordingly, driving brightness may increase to obtain the same brightness, and this may reduce the reliability of the device and may increase power consumption. For top emission or dual emission, a transparent top electrode is required, and a thin metal layer, such as silver, is used as the top electrode having conductivity as well as transparency. However, since the thin metal layer may have low optical transmittance and high reflectance, the thin metal layer may reduce luminous efficiency and may distort colors. A transparent conductive oxide, instead of the thin metal layer, may also be used as the top electrode. However, since an organic layer may be damaged when the transparent conductive oxide is deposited on the organic layer, the transparent conductive oxide is not being used in an actual product. That is, there is a need to develop an electrode, which is optically transparent, has electrical conductivity, and does not damage the lower organic layer during the formation of the electrode, and a method of manufacturing the electrode.
Recently, graphene receives attention as one of the above-described transparent electrodes. Graphene is structurally and chemically very stable and has conductivity 100 times higher than that of silicon or copper, and a single layer of graphene has an optical transmittance of about 98% in the visible region. That is, the graphene, according to its physical nature, has characteristics suitable for a transparent electrode.